Indulgencia desesperada
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un oneshot que narra como se juntaron Bulma y Vegeta. Alto contenido lemon. Un fic de Gohan's Onna.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Indulgencia desesperada**

_(Desperate indulgence)_

Un fic de Gohan's Onna

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_Allí está._

Puedo sentir mis latidos acelerar lentamente junto con mi respiración. Mis sentidos Saiyajin se revuelven y todo se vuelve más brillante, _más claro_. El tenue toque de su perfume llega a mi nariz e inhalo profundamente. Mi piel se sensibiliza, como si ya se estuviera preparando para su delicado tacto, y el aire fresco de la noche trae emoción a mi carne.

Está oscuro, pero las luces de la ciudad mantienen lleno el cielo nocturno en la bahía. Ella está caminando de puntas de pie hacia la Cápsula 3, y se queda allí con cautela antes de dar los pasos que conducen a la puerta de metal reforzado, su cuerpo entero dando la impresión de que está tratando no hacer ruido.

Puedo decir desde aquí que ella no se atreve a tocar. Se muerte sus labios, un hábito que en realidad es muy fascinante. Sus dedos se mueven y tuercen en su bata de color rojo satinado, y sus desnudos pies con sus dedos pintados se curvan en la hierba, que está cada vez más húmedo por el rocío de la niebla de la noche.

No es consciente de que no estoy en la nave espacial, entrenando. No tiene idea que en realidad la estoy observando desde su propio balcón.

Ya se había ido para el momento en que llegué a su habitación. Son casi la una de la mañana, pero no es importante para ninguno de nosotros estar completamente absortos con el otro en la noche. El sueño que logramos conciliar es breve y rápido. Necesitamos poco descanso, lo que supongo es algo bueno ya que nos mantenemos mutuamente ocupados hasta justo antes de que el sol salga.

Ella todavía está allí, insegura. Su mano sube a su boca, y puedo ver sus labios moviéndose como si estuviera tratando de decirse algo a sí misma, pero no puedo escuchar sus palabras. Tal vez ella está tratando de encontrar una excusa para explicar por qué está interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento?

La veo enderezar su espalda y apretar en puños sus manos a su lado. Obstinada mujer. Seguro que tiene una espina muy resistente. Nunca conocí a una mujer que realmente estuviera dispuestos a luchar conmigo, que estuviera dispuesta a ir dedo a dedo conmigo, y estuviera dispuesta a buscarme y decirme que me quería.

Quizás ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que yo también la quería; el día que caminó hasta mí y dijo que no podía soportarlo más. Me había sujetado y había hundido dentro de mi camisa, como si me hubiera querido sacudir o mostrarme quien era el jefe. Pero ella era demasiado débil como para incluso moverme el más mínimo centímetro, y mucho menos intimidarme. Me había divertido, y en el momento en que una sonrisa tocó mi boca, ella gimió y golpeó sus labios en los míos.

Eso había sido hace cuatro noches atrás. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos cada noche. Tengo la sensación de que se convertirá en una rutina para mí, al igual que el entrenamiento.

Ella es increíble.

Esa es la única manera en que puedo describirla. Tiene poca inhibición en la cama. No tiene miedo de hacer nada, incluso si se trata de algo extraño y más que probablemente doloroso para su frágil cuerpo humano. Que yo tenía una imaginación creativa... ella tenía una enferma, una retorcida que me hizo mirarla fijamente a veces... eso es justo antes que saltemos sobre el otro y lo hagamos de todos modos.

Ella golpea la puerta de acero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pueda escucharlo desde adentro. Me pregunto qué le hace pensar que estoy ahí adentro; el generador de gravedad y las luces están apagados.

Tal vez me buscó y no pudo encontrarme. Tal vez eso fue porque yo ya estaba en camino a su habitación. Casa está oscura y todas las luces están apagadas, y si fuera poco, el edificio es amplio y puedes perderte fácilmente. Aunque puedo sentir el ki, ella no puede. Tonta mujer. Debería solo haber esperado.

Al no abrir la puerta de la Cápsula 3, ella se queda ahí de pie, desmoralizada, durante bastante tiempo. La mira fijamente, como si deseando que la puerta se abra y que yo esté ahí de pie, esperando por ella. Un minuto pasa lentamente, y la escucho suspirar tristemente desde mi posición en su balcón. Extraño como noté eso desde este punto, hay una vista perfecta de la Cápsula 3. Incluso se puede ver el interior de algunas de las ventanas. ¿Lo habrá previsto inicialmente eso, o fue sólo una coincidencia? Me parece muy poco probable.

Se da vuelta desilusionada, y de inmediato nuestros ojos se encuentran. Me mira fijamente, con los ojos amplios, incrédulos de que ya estoy esperando por ella. ¿Quizás pensó me había ido, o había decidido renunciar a nuestras pequeñas actividades para esta noche? Qué equivocada está.

Ella comienza a caminar hacia la casa sin demora. Encuentro algo de diversión cuando comienza a correr antes de incluso llegar a la puerta, su bata se mueve alrededor de su cuerpo escasamente vestido. ¿Tanto me desea que no puede tomarse su tiempo y caminar? Una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de mi boca; estoy un poco complacido que no soy el único entusiasmado sobre nuestras excursiones tarde en la noche.

No vuelo hasta ella para llevarla directo hasta su habitación y fornicarla durante toda la noche. No, la dejo correr a través de toda la casa, que gire por las escaleras, y llegue desaliñada jadeando mientras ella misma se lanza frenéticamente en su habitación. La vista de su falta de aliento y su cabello desbaratado es bastante hermosa... es asombroso cómo no importa como se vea, siempre se las arregla para hacerme mirarla fijamente.

Ella casi cierra la puerta de un golpe detrás de ella mientras se apresura hacia mí. Ya he dejado el balcón, pero la puerta corrediza está completamente abierta para permitir que la brisa fresca de la noche entre en la habitación.

Instantáneamente ella está en mis brazos. Su cuerpo se conecta con el mío... mi aliento se queda atrapado en mi garganta mientras cada una de sus suaves curvas se junta con cada duro músculo de mi cuerpo. Todavía me resulta indescriptible la manera en que encajamos tan perfectamente. Nunca en mi tiempo en el espacio he encontrado una mujer que pudiera encontrar sus caderas con mis caderas, su estómago con mi estómago, su pecho con mi pecho, y sus labios con mis labios...

Nuestras bocas y lenguas se fusionan. Sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho hasta mis hombros, y luego hasta de mi cuello hasta mi cabello, donde ella enreda sus dedos. He descubierto en algunas noches estando juntos que ella tiene una fascinación por mi cabello. Tiene la constante necesidad de tocarlo.

Su boca se rompe en la mía, pero ella no está dispuesta a abandonar el calor de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se desvían hacia mi cuello, donde ella presiona húmedos, febriles besos en mi garganta. Cierro los ojos. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me enciende. Nunca he conocido a otra mujer que alguna vez haya besado mi cuello, demonios, nunca he oído hablar de una mujer que le haga eso a un hombre. Siempre he oído hablar de los hombres haciéndoselo a las mujeres... pero ella no es precisamente la regla.

Sus manos dejan mi cabello. Descienden por mis hombros una vez más, pero esta vez abandonan del todo mi cuerpo para poder quitarse su elegante bata, mostrándome sus cremosos hombros. Bajo la vista para ver todo su magnífico cuerpo como el agua que fluye, deteniéndome en las prominentes curvas de su trasero y sus caderas antes dejarla caer sobre el delicado piso alfombrado, quedándose en nada más que su sensual sujetador negro y bragas.

Sus manos regresan, pero están inmediatamente arrancando mi apretada camisa blanca. Ella la está levantando por encima de mi cabeza cuando el apretado cuello se atasca en mi nariz, dejando nuestros brazos en el aire y mi visión temporalmente fuera de juego. La escucho respirar bruscamente, y en el momento siguiente, su boca está devorando la mía.

La vista de nosotros con los brazos en el aire, mi camisa enredada y atrapada en mi nariz, dejando nada más que mi boca expuesta, parece encenderla. Yo respiro duramente a través de la tela que cubre mi rostro, mi piel se despierta con su contacto mientras mi sentido de la vista es robado. Me pregunto por un breve momento si incluso quiero quitarme la camisa de mi rostro, pero antes que yo pueda manifestar mi opinión, ella quita el resto de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

Mi vista vuelve, la veo mirándome, sus ojos oscuros, su rostro enrojecido pero con sombras de deseo. Increíble.

Me está mirando fija y abiertamente, sin miedo, sus manos acarician mi musculoso pecho. Supongo que tiene una fascinación con mi cuerpo, no sólo con mi cabello. Siempre quiere tocarlo. Ella está constantemente lamiendo, chupando, o mordiendo en los lugares más insólitos, como mis dedos o muñecas, o incluso mi bíceps u hombros. Anoche mordió mi mejilla. Lo que comenzó después de eso fue bastante memorable.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, acaricia con su nariz y sus labios suavemente sobre mi esternón entre los músculos de mis pectorales. No soy particularmente sensible ahí, pero la sensación de sus suaves labios evoca una fuerte inhalación mientras su delicado, apenas presente tacto causa que mis pezones se endurezcan al instante.

Puedo escucharla hacer un leve sonido tipo zumbido en diversión, justo antes que lama mi piel. Sus manos se movieron rudamente hasta mis hombros una vez más, donde sus sorprendentemente fuertes dedos se hundieron en mis músculos. Mis ojos se cierran, mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, y yo gimo por la sensación que causa la combinación de sus masajes y su curiosa lengua.

Ella sabe que de alguna manera masajear mi espalda y hombros es una de las más placenteras sensaciones que he disfrutado. No sé de donde saca la suficiente fuerza para penetrar a través de mis músculos en realidad, pero lo hace, y lo hace bien. Esto combinado con la sensación de la punta de su lengua esbozando mi pezón antes de morderlo me hace apretar mis dientes y mis manos se cierran sobre sus brazos fuertemente.

Sus dientes son afilados, pero ella aún así no duda en morder la piel sensible. No puedo evitar jadear en voz alta entre la mezcla de dolor y placer en mi estado de poca energía. Ella lame en mi pezón, haciendo un profundo, sonido de placer en su garganta mientras siente mi erección contra su estómago.

Hmm... Extraña criatura, de hecho. Por lo que me mencionó en nuestras pocas conversaciones, al parecer tuvo que alejarse de Yamcha, porque él no era tan aventurero como ella. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que terminó su relación, pero quién sabe. ¿A quien le importa? She is mine to fuck now. Ahora es mía para fornicarla.

Ella repite sus acciones en mi otro pezón, y mi cabeza cae hacia adelante para ver como ella lo chupa suavemente, todavía frotando mis hombros.

Ella sonríe contra mi piel, lo que es ligeramente gracioso de ver. Alza su cabeza y se lame sus labios, y luego ríe mientras baila lejos de mí. Mis ojos siguen cada movimiento suyo mientras ella hace poco esfuerzo con su sujetador y bragas, arrojándolos en mi dirección. Su sujetador cae en mis descalzos pies.

Se acomoda de una manera provocativa en su pequeña cama que mis dedos se curvan en mi palma y mis manos se hacen puños a mis lados. Con ella de rodillas, agitando su trasero de atrás hacia adelante en el aire, sus ojos me miran fijamente, como si me estuviera pidiendo que lo tome ahora.

Kami, lo va a lograr.

Me quito mis shorts y tomo dos pasos a su cama, instantáneamente sosteniéndola desde atrás. La alo hacia mi pecho, su trasero presionando en mi ingle y mis manos sosteniendo sus generosos pechos. No la tomado por detrás aún, y el pensamiento es tan excitante que todo lo que puedo hacer sino es darla vuelta y sumergirme en su interior.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás y se apoya en mi hombro mientras mis manos y dedos juegan con sus senos. Difícilmente hace algún ruido hasta que la tenga tengo tan excitada que ya no puede controlarse y todo lo que hace es gemir, gritar, y gritar. Ahora, mientras mis dedos aprietan sus duros pezones, su boca queda abierta, pero se muerde su labio inferior para detener cualquier ruido. Me río para mí mismo. La tendré gimiendo en la cama y gritando en cualquier momento.

Mi mano derecha libera su seno y mi otra mano se queda para acariciarla mientras mis dedos bajan. Ya se está retorciendo contra mí en anticipación; la sensación de su trasero contra mi pene me hace apretarme contra ella, y ella deja salir un quejido. Mmm... Eso la hizo hacer algún ruido.

Mi mano derecha llegue a su destino, y la pongo en la parte superior de sus suaves rizos color azul. Trata de arquearse en mi mano, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es reír mientras mis dientes rozan el delicado borde de su oreja. Ella jadea y gime contra mí una vez más, y ahora mi pene está latiendo casi dolorosamente.

La siento tratando de girarse para mirarme a la cara, pero no lo permitiré. La mantengo en su lugar y dejo que mis dedos se muevan un poco más abajo, recordándole que todavía están allí. Sus ojos se cierran fuertemente, y su frágil cuerpo está comenzando a temblar. Puedo oler su espesa excitación en el aire, y baño su oreja con mi lengua mientras presiono mi dureza contra su trasero, dejándole saber que puede frotarse contra mí si está tan desesperada. Quiero saber hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. ¿Está dispuesto a rogar que la toque? ¿Ira a cualquier extremo simplemente para que mis dedos se entierren dentro de su caliente, húmedo cuerpo?

Las tres sensaciones de mis dedos esperando, mi lengua explorando su sensible oído, y mi erección rozando contra su trasero debe ser demasiado para ella, porque está comenzando a hacer un suave sonido en lo profundo de su, que luego emerge de su garganta en un corto grito mientras escucho la primera palabra que le he oído decir en toda la noche.

"¡Vegeta!"

Cierro los ojos en gozo. El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios. Kami, sólo quiero fornicarla ahora. Está casi empezando a doler, esperar adentrarme en ella y sólo fornicarla hasta ya no poder respirar. Quiero fornicarla hasta morirme.

Grita con total alivio y satisfacción mientras mis dedos se entierran dentro de ella. Kami, está jodidamente mojada. Siento sus jugos correr por mi mano en el instante que mis dedos entraron en ella, y me muerdo mi labio inferior tan duro que lo hago sangrar.

Casi me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Cómo me puedo hacer esto a mí mismo? En este momento la deseo tanto que la fornicaré demasiado duro y terminaré lastimando su cuerpo humano. Ya que tengo que tener cuidado. Tengo que reducir mi poder a casi nada así no le dejo un moretón con un simple toque.

Mi respiración se acelera con sus eróticos jadeos. Está gimiendo sin parar ahora, empujando su trasero contra mi ingle y tratando de tenerme dentro de ella desesperadamente. Siento que mi pene se desliza contra mis empapados dedos inmersos dentro de ella, y un grueso, guttural gemido sale de mi garganta antes de poder detenerlo. Ella a su vez, arquea su espalda contra mí, dejándonos en una extraña, torcida posición mientras hace un sonido de lloriqueo.

"Oh Kami, Vegeta, ¡por favor!"

Aprieto mis dientes tan fuerte que es casi doloroso. No sé lo que quiero hacer; hacerla acabar antes de fornicarla, o mientras lo estamos haciendo, o ambas. Así que, le pregunto

"¿Quieres que te haga acabar, Bulma?"

Su cuerpo entero se estremece contra el mío con las palabras que susurré contra contra su oído. Ella asiente, jadeando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras mis dedos siguen en ella, pero no permitiéndole llegar al límite.

"¿Cuántas veces?" Digo en un ronquido, con mis caderas frotando contra su suave cuerpo. Sus ojos se cierran fuertemente mientras mueve su cabeza de atrás hacia delante contra mi hombro, sin importarme e incapaz de pensar en este momento.

No tengo idea de cómo puedo pensar racionalmente, pero lo estoy haciendo. Ella está fuera de control ahora, me desea tanto que sé que hará cualquier cosa. Me pregunto brevemente que podría hacer que haga, pero no quiero ir tan lejos como para humillarla por eso.

La muevo ligeramente, y puedo decir que inmediatamente ella piensa que me la voy a fornicar. Me hubiera reído si no hubiera estado de la misma manera, porque ella se excita tanto que arroja su trasero contra mí, haciendo que mi mano se resbale y toque el conjunto de los nervios que son el centro de su placer, el área que he estado evitando todo este el tiempo.

Ella acaba al instante. Maldigo por el cambio de planes, por el que he estado planeando usar mi boca para hacerla llegar a su orgasmo, pero su cuerpo tiene otros planes. Llevo mis dedos de nuevo a ella mientras ella abre su boca y grita antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cubrir su boca con mi mano. Una cosa es gemir, jadear, sollozar, pero cuando grita, _grita_. Espero que nadie la escuche.

Lágrimas corren por su rostro y está jadeando salvajemente por aire al mismo tiempo que se excita más y más. Mi mano deja su boca y su propia mano la sustituye para ahogar el sollozo que se escapa. Debe haber sido demasiado para que lo pueda manejar, pobre mujer.

Supongo que es algo bueno que tenga su mano cubriendo su boca todavía, en ese instante adentro mi pene dentro de ella. Ella grita una vez más, pero termina por asfixiando el grito mientras se mueve hacia adelante por la fuerza y se sostiene en el último momento. No creo que haya importado de todos modos, porque tengo un tan fuerte agarre en ella que no creo que se vaya a ninguna parte.

Empujo dentro de ella locamente, toda mi frustración sexual de la última hora o más o menos se terminaba con una necesidad tan grande que apenas podía contenerme. Ella tiene su rostro enterrado en sus brazos y almohada, gimiendo tan fuertemente que que me pregunto si puedo durar mucho más tiempo. Si sólo no actuara como si fornicármela sea la mejor cosa que jamás le ocurrió, entonces no sería tan malo.

Contengo mi aliento mientras bajo la vista a nuestros cuerpos unidos, lo que supongo que no fue la mejor idea. Cierro los ojos mientras lucho con la urgencia de acabar, porque no quiero hacerlo aún. Quiero por lo menos darle otro orgasmo, que probablemente no será tan difícil si logro mantener mi control un poco más.

Ella medio gime, medio solloza cuando mi cuerpo se gira alrededor de ella, poniendo más peso en ella. Puedo sentir sus piernas separarse más mientras la parte superior de mi cuerpo la empuja a la cama, y uso mi brazo izquierdo para apoyarme así no tengo que presionarla completamente. Mi mano derecha se desplaza por su plano vientre, y ella empuja sus caderas contra las mías otra vez, como diciendo, "Tócame _ahora_."

Yo no dudo o me burlo de ella. Unos pocos golpes bien colocados de mis dedos hacen que sus músculos alrededor de mi pene se aprieten en cuestión de segundos. Mis ojos se agigantan en gran sorpresa mientras esos mismos músculos me aprietan tan fuertemente que casi me derramo como un niño inexperto. Necesito tomar más aire mientras ella grita desesperadamente "¡estoy acabando, Vegeta!" y sostengo sus caderas con mis dos manos, luchando contra la urgencia, pero perdiendo. Me empujo dentro de ella salvajemente mientras ella continúa gritando en el medio de su orgasmo, y yo aprieto mis dientes mientras siento todo mi cuerpo experimentar una ola de placer como nada que haya sentido alguna vez antes. Mi boca se abre por voluntad propia, y grito "¡Mierda!" Hasta el límite máximo mientras acabo más duro de lo que he acabado en toda mi vida.

Ambos nos derrumbamos en la cama, incapaz de movernos. Estoy acostado sobre ella, pero a ella no parece importarle que ambos estemos respirando con tanta dificultad, y curiosamente, al mismo ritmo. Estoy mirando fijamente a la pared frente a mí, y creo que ella también, pero no soy capaz de pensar o concentrarme en algo más además de vivir el siguiente momento.

Eso fue _impresionantemente increíble._

Y de miedo, también.

Pensándolo ahora... esta débil mujer tiene un control sobre mí. No sé lo que es, pero si ella siente la necesidad de hacerlo, apuesto que puede hacerme hacer lo que quiera que yo haga.

Esto es absolutamente aterrador.

Me levanto de su espalda, y ella toma una profunda bocanada de aire. Segundos después se da vuelta, y me mira fijamente, el éxtasis escrito en todo su brillante rostro.

"Mmmm..." es todo lo que puede decir mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, empujándome para un beso. Nuestros labios y lenguas se unen en un lánguido, lento beso, una que no puedo evitar sino disfrutar en el brillo de nuestra secuela de post-sexo. Cuando nos separamos, ella sólo me mira, sonriendo.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche," susurra, y sus dedos giran alrededor de mi cabello.

Se ve cansada. Quizás si me quedo durante un buen rato, se duerma, y pueda irme.

Sí, eso funcionará.

Me pongo al lado de ella en la cama, y ella de inmediato se acomoda en mi pecho. Me siento incómodo y rígido mientras ella envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, para esta... esta es una posición que nunca he dedicado. Generalmente después del sexo yo me voy o ella se va, ¿pero ahora quiere que me quede?

Se queda dormida en mis brazos rápidamente. Yo suspiro a través de mi nariz mientras mi mentón descansa en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella tiene cada extremidad envuelta a mí alrededor, y por si fuera se duerme muy rápido.

Debe haber sabido que iba a tratar de irme y concibió una forma con su mente genio para hacerme quedar. Maldita bruja.

Me rendí sin mucho luchar. Ahora que está dormida, no me siento tan consciente abrazándola. De hecho, es muy... agradable.

Mis ojos se cierran y me duermo lentamente. Mañana pensaré en estos nuevos acontecimientos, pero por ahora, me quedaré.

----------


End file.
